minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yxin Chronicles
]] The Yxin Chronicles 'is a book origonally written in Mhaelotia by The Indigo. However, it is spelt differently on the cover of the book. It is a document of the 30 most famous Yxins of all history, and the exact author(s) are never stated. Alyx is counted as a Yxin and the creation of the Yxins is in his part of the book. Below is the translated version of The Yxin Chronicles, though some words may not have a precise english translation. 'Contents Prologue Yxin - the word sears your tongue, cuts like a sword, and echoes in a sour tone. A hit-and-run race that has the longest history of any other known. But the bigger question is where exactly they came from. If you wish to learn about the Yxins and their history, then read on. But be warned - some information is from the future. Lots is from the past. And you never know what you could find in here. This is not for the faint of heart, or those who hate the Yxin empire. And you could destroy your future by learning who is Yxin, and who has done what. Chapter 1 - Alyx Alyx is considered the first Yxin alive. He's the cruelest of the cruel in all of the galaxy. The manifestation of evil itself, nothing can match his power or heartlessness. Brother of Atarev, Prince of Darkness, Demagelic. Alyx has lots of titles, but none speak of his deeds in the past. One in particular is the creation of his cursed race, the Yxins. Alyx created the Yxins for several reasons; to have loyal servants, to wreak havoc across the Earth, and in the hopes of killing his brother Atarev. He spent countless years coming up with the concept of the Yxins, including the Mhaelotian language that they could speak in. Earth, however, was not his first choice of a suitable home for the Yxins. His first pick was his own alternate universe, Nightmar. Alyx took 20 humans and corrupted them, however, instead of taking Nocturnan animals as according to his origonal plans. When Alyx placed the corrupt humans into Nightmar, they instantly were unable to survive, for they were still mortals. "Help us, help us!" They cried out, but Alyx let them cry out and did not answer their pleas. In a matter of minutes, all of the humans were nothing but dust. In frustration, Alyx eavesdropped on his brother, Atarev, whom was having a discussion with a human. To his shock, the human was changed to a Zaechin and was a follower of Atarev. His brother had his own race before Alyx could make his. Desperately, Alyx kidnapped some of the Atarevins and corrupted them. Careful not to make the same mistake from before, Alyx dropped the corrupt Atarevins off on Earth and watched to see what they would do. Atarev soon noticed the change in his race's population, for the demonic Atarevins were killing off his people. A great war erupted from the angelic side and the demonic side, the good and the bad. The 'bad' side won, and on that dark day, it was then called Halloween, celebrating the victory of the corrupt Atarevins. The 'good' Atarevins all vanished on that day, and Atarev fled to the depths of the Earth in the deepest cavern there was, while the corrupt Atarevins were breeding and becoming more and more corrupt, until their official and horrible name arose - Yxin. Chapter 2 - Atolyxl The first pure-demonic Atarevin, soon recognized as Yxin, was Atolyxl Yvaennomaroh. Atolyxl was born on October 9th, which was the old date for Halloween. He was raised entirely in the dark, and his birth was what set forward the coming of many, many Yxins ahead of him. Atolyxl was born rebellious. Everything he did was the opposite of what a regular mortal would have done. He learned how to use his first weapon - a Spirit Scythe - at the age of 3. He got the Spirit Scythe as a gift from Alyx himself, whom saw great potential in the young Yxin. In a matter of weeks, he mastered the use of it, knowing combat moves that no man could ever learn. Atolyxl got in his first real fight at the age of 4, where a minor dispute with one of his friends turned into a full-physical fist fight. Atolyxl overpowered them quite easily, and had the sense to let them go rather than kill them thoughtlessly. However, he was punished for this. Showing mercy was a sign of weakness to his parents, and they punished him by taking away his daily privellege of food. He was to be fed once every three days, which was indeed physically bearable even for mortals, but for Atolyxl at his young age, was a nightmare. He dreamed of eating every night, and even then he was only fed a loaf of bread and a small chicken. When his punishment ended, Atolyxl was soon taught that mercy was illogical, punishable, and illegal, and that the only people he should never kill were his parents, his siblings, and Alyx, unless his parents and siblings were against the Yxins. Atolyxl feared the last note on that, wondering if he'd ever have to get rid of his parents and siblings or if they were ever even serving Alyx, since they weren't entirely demonic and Yxin. When Atolyxl was 5, he was taught how to use two swords at once, both Spirit Scythes in particular. He mastered it easily, but his next task in a personal matter was much harder - he had to kill his first animal. Atolyxl had a pet named Artox, which was a wolf that was barely tame enough to sit down. He was forced to kill it, and despised all lessons of killing from then on. However, at the age of 6, he accidentaly struck his mother, and she fell and never got up again. Atolyxl's father yelled and screamed, calling him a disgrace, and literaly kicked him out of home. Atolyxl was driven away, and he wandered the earth in search of a loving family. Atolyxl found a 10-percent-Atarevin family by the time he was 8 that was on the edge of being full-demonic and Yxin. They adopted Atolyxl and trained him in the same way as other close-Yxins would, but in a less harsh way. For 3 years, he was trained to be the first-ever Yxin warlord, which lead the armies of the corrupt Atarevins. Since Atolyxl was the first and only full-demonic Atarevin/Yxin in the world at the time, he oftenly felt alone in his own world. When he was 11, he was drafted into the armies of the corrupt Atarevins, where Alyx himself trained them. Alyx showed Atolyxl respect and envy, but was just as harsh to him as to anyone else when they made a mistake in the armies. Atolyxl made many mistakes at first - but as he got further into his training, he became better, and at a very young age. When he was just 14, he was considered the most experienced in fight training and the master of close-combat with Spirit Scythes. At the time of his training being finished, he was made a lieutenant, which was just below the warlord status. Atolyxl was taken to his first war when he was 15. They were fighting against the Arachnians, which had declared war on the corrupt Atarevins. They won by a landslide, Atolyxl creating the most destruction out of all and contributing most to the fight. He killed men without question, for being trained by Alyx hardened his heart to coal and blood of ice. Right after the fight, Atolyxl was made the first warlord. He fought a big war against several human mortal races on his 16th birthday, and he returned with only minor bruises and a knife scar on his left cheek. He had destroyed hundreds, and took all the fame from the victory. Atolyxl was soon recognized as the greatest warlord of all time. On the victory moment of that huge battle on his 16th birthday, Atolyxl raised his swords up in the air until they hit sunlight and shouted, "The Yxins will become greater!" This, unknowingly, fortold the coming of the 28 other famous Yxins that would be descended from him. Atolyxl fought for the demonic Atarevins for five years afterwards, winning fight after fight, slowly eating out the human race, until a new tier arose in a new army - the Ferikas. How the Ferikas came was unknown, but the first fight against them was the first loss of the corrupt Atarevin army. Atolyxl, as good of a fighter as he was, was still but a Zaechin, and was nearly killed in the fight. Alyx came down after his army had lost and scared some of the Ferikas away, but others stayed and shouted victory cries. The Ferikas were a huge problem, and the problem only got worse soon afterwards. Atolyxl, when he was only 21, had to be taken out of the army due to his injuries. He protested, vowing that he'd kill all of the Ferikas, but his protests were in vain. Atolyxl was severely handicapped, for his left leg was completely severed. He had a wooden one to replace it, but he had to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Atolyxl plotted against the Ferikas, hatred driving his ambition and guilt of his only loss. He was still respected as a Yxin veteran, but he wanted all the Ferikas wiped out. Atolyxl, however, was no longer alone. He started dating an almost-complete demonic Yxin, and got married when he was 23. He passed on his warlike traits to his daugthers and sons, and vowed that somehow, sometime, he would kill all of the Ferikas, even if it meant his kids had to do it for him. Atolyxl had started the second generation of full Yxins, and swore upon them that he would do whatever he could to teach them how to destroy, and to destroy all things good. Chapter 3 - Tyxl Known mostly for being the daughter of Atolyxl, Tyxl was spoken to be "the new prophet" in her adulthood. However, in her childhood, Tyxl was born in battle. Atolyxl, ambitious and vengeful, wanted to destroy the enemies that were invading his villiage but was handicapped and could not. Tyxl was born on Friday the 13th of December, and she was far from lucky. When she was just 2, Atolyxl tried to give her a lesson on learning how to spot "good" guys. The lesson went terribly wrong, however, and ended with her getting a bruise on her cheek and her parents harshly arguing with each other. Sadly enough, just four weeks after the failed lesson, Tyxl's mother died from a deadly illness. Atolyxl no longer respected Tyxl and treated her like an outcast, favoring his first-born son, whom was four years older than Tyxl. She ran away at 3, which was eerily similar to what happened to Atolyxl in his childhood, but didn't find another family - she simply lived in the edges of the village, eating whatever she could find and forced to drink stagnant water. Tyxl, though, unlike her father and brother, was very philosophical and far from warlike. She wanted nothing to do with killing or fighting or war. She seeked truth, light, and understanding - which was forbidden in the village she lived in. A miracle, however, came across her one day. She found a Bible in perfectly good shape and came to know Christ that day, only at the age of four. When she turned 5, someone discovered the Bible she had and burned it in a pit of fire. When Tyxl found out about this, she wept and asked for forgiveness from God. At her young age, it was difficult for her to process certain things, but she never doubted Christianity and prayed every day for her survival as a religious outcast. TBC Category:Fanfictions